holding hands
by RainOwl
Summary: Not your typical Nokoru-leaves-so-Suoh-doesn't-have-to-prtect-him-anymore story. Nokoru leaves, but soon finds out that he hurt Suoh because of it...


Rain: ok, I have wanted to write a CLAMP campus detective's fic for a while. This SHOULD be a one parter. Maybe two. Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Holding hands:  
  
Nokorus' pov:  
  
This was it. Today he would let Suoh free.  
  
"Hello, Suoh. Hello, Akira." Good. Normal. Can't let him catch on.  
  
"Hello, Kaichou." Said Suoh and Akira at the same time.  
  
"Tea time!" sang Akira after looking at the clock. He left the room to get tea.  
  
It was then that they came. Came threw the ceiling looking disheveled, to be exact.  
  
"Come on." Ordered one of them. He didn't know their names.  
  
Uh oh. He's getting up. This isn't good.  
  
Quickly Nokoru stepped forward and said . . .  
  
Suoh's pov:  
  
"No, Suoh. I'm going to go with them." His mind was reeling.  
  
Kaichou couldn't be saying what he thought he was saying. Didn't he realize what he was about to do to Suoh?  
  
Of course, not. Whispered a little voice in the back of his mind. You never explained to him what would happen to you if he left you of his own free will.  
  
I didn't think I needed to. He replied.  
  
"What do you mean Kaichou?" there. I can at least act calm.  
  
"I'm setting you free. You can protect someone worth protecting." Oh, Kaichou.  
  
You don't realize what you're doing, and I can't explain it to you. It's too late...  
  
"Please, Kaichou . . ." but no. He's going with them, and the pain has already started.  
  
I wish this was a joke, but the pain is telling me otherwise.  
  
I have to fight. I can't give in.  
  
He's gone. My strength is leaving me. I can't fight it . . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Why am I fighting it? Why am I fighting to stay in this world that holds nothing for me?  
  
He's left me. My One has left me. Why should I stay here? Where it hurts?  
  
Then, for the first time in his life, Suoh Takemura stopped fighting.  
  
It felt so good to just stop fighting. All of his life he had been fighting.  
  
He fought his mother, father, siblings, cousins....  
  
And now, he just stopped fighting. He let the darkness come and take him somewhere else.  
  
Akira's pov:  
  
He hummed a song as he came back into the room.  
  
However, he came in the room just in time to see Takamura-sempai collapse, unconscious.  
  
Nokorus' pov:  
  
He didn't know what to do next. He'd never been somewhere truly alone.  
  
He had paid someone to take him to the nearest hotel, after his 'captors' had let him go.  
  
They had really been grunts, who he paid to 'kidnap' himself.  
  
Suoh wouldn't follow him.  
  
At least, he didn't think Suoh would go directly against his wishes.  
  
Ahh, well. Maybe he would just read a book.  
  
----------1 week later----------  
  
"Ok, I give up." Said Nokoru allowed as he walked back into his rooms.  
  
Grabbing his bags he started to pack.  
  
Maybe Suoh's gone home. He thought, but he knew it was pushing his luck.  
  
----------15 minutes later----------  
  
He looked at the school council building, crossed his fingers for luck, and went inside.  
  
He had sent his bags back to house.  
  
He took a deep breath and opened the door to the office. He was surprised to find Akira there, alone, and apparently doing everything by himself.  
  
"Akira?" he asked. Akira's head shot up and Nokoru stared, horrified.  
  
Akira looked horrible. His eyes were bloodshot from crying, his skin pale from lack of sleep, huge bags under his eyes, and he looked... haunted.  
  
"Kaichou." He whispered an unhappy look crossing his face.  
  
"What happened?" he asked concerned.  
  
Akira hesitated. "I don't think I can explain it. Come on, we can get there on five minutes if we take the car."  
  
What car? Go where? What was going in? He was exploding with questions, but the look on Akira's face when he had said he couldn't explain it . . .  
  
Akira led the way outside to a black limo, which, surprisingly, had the Takemura flag on it.  
  
Akira climbed in and beckoned him in as well.  
  
There was a driver already there, but Nokoru couldn't see him.  
  
The driver didn't even ask where they were going, he just went.  
  
A few minuets later the car stopped outside what looked to be a very thick forest.  
  
Akira simply got out and began walking. Nokoru hurried to catch up.  
  
Akira walked strait towards the trees without stopping.  
  
It was only when they got there that Nokoru noticed a gate. Completely covered in vines, it looked like part of the forest.  
  
Akira rapped on it in a sequence, before opening it and going in.  
  
When they went in, they discovered a small town, and he realized where they must be.  
  
The place where the Takemura clan lived.  
  
But why would they show it to Akira?  
  
It must have something to do with Suoh, he decided. But it couldn't be that bad, because, well, it was Suoh.  
  
Akira led the way to the main building, and without knocking went in.  
  
"Akira, why are we here?" he asked softly, and Akira's answer was just as soft, "you'll see."  
  
Akira led the way through the building all the way to the back rooms.  
  
It was there that they ran into a man and woman who had to be Suoh's parents.  
  
He vaguely remembered Suoh mentioning that his mother was his fathers' one.  
  
"Mr. Takemura?" said Akira softly.  
  
"Good." Said Mr. Takemura "You are my sons one, I presume?" he said directing it at Nokoru.  
  
"Yes." He replied. It was technically true.  
  
"Then maybe you can help our son." Said the Mrs. Takemura quietly.  
  
He didn't have time to ask what was wrong with Suoh, but it didn't matter. Mr. Takemura was already explaining.  
  
"I suppose he never told you everything about the bond between a Takemura and his/her one."  
  
He felt excitement flood threw him as he nodded. Suoh had never explained it properly to him.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't explain everything right now, it would take to long. But we can explain what's wrong with him. You see, the Takemura bond is very strong, but has the most effect on the Takemura. While the one could go his whole life without a Takemura, a Takemura must have a one. Each Takemura has 1 and only 1 One. Now we come to the part that has effected Suoh. Are you listening?"  
  
He nodded. Suoh had never told him any of this. Plus, he still wanted to know what the deal with Suoh.  
  
"Good. Now, if the Takemura's one leaves them of there own free will, then the Takemura . . . well . . . his soul goes somewhere else, and only his one can bring him back. Even so, its only been done once."  
  
Nokoru's throat was very dry. Suoh's soul was 'somewhere else'. He cleared his throat and said, "who's done it?"  
  
This time it was Mrs. Takemura who spoke "We've done it. And you need to go now."  
  
He nodded "What do I do?"  
  
Mrs. Takemura said "We can't tell you that." Before taking his arm and leading him to a door on the other side of the room.  
  
She opened the door and turned to go, when she stopped and said quietly, "don't let him forget. Whatever you do, don't let him forget." And she was gone.  
  
Slowly, mind reeling he walked into the room and caught his breath.  
  
Suoh was lying on a bed, sleeping peacefully. He looked beautiful.  
  
Silently Nokoru walked forward and knelt beside him, just staring.  
  
All traces of what he was supposed to be doing had vanished from his mind.  
  
Slowly he leaned forward. It's okay, he thought. Suoh's asleep. No one will see me.  
  
He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Suoh's. (No, this is not one of the soap operas where the friend admits his love and the sick dude wakes up. For one thing, what on earth does 'don't let him forget' have to do with that?!)  
  
There was a flash and Nokoru slumped forward on Suoh.  
  
----------Somewhere else----------  
  
Where am I? Wondered Nokoru.  
  
He was standing in front of a lake with trees of all kinds spaced evenly around it.  
  
It was a warm day, but not to warm. From here he could see people under some of the trees, including the one closest to him, which appeared to be an oak. An OLD Oak. He didn't know why, but the trees and the lake felt old.  
  
Walking over to the nearest tree, he decided that his best course of action would be to ask someone where he was, and how to get back. He still had to help Suoh, after all.  
  
But when he saw who was under that tree, his breath caught in his throat and he froze.  
  
Suoh was sprawled out against the tree, looking completely relaxed with his eyes closed and his weapons gone.  
  
"Suoh?" he called.  
  
Suoh opened his eyes and smiled, "Hey, Kaichou." He said.  
  
It was then that he remembered what had happened and what he was supposed to be doing.  
  
"Suoh", he said urgently, "we need to go. Everyone is worried about you."  
  
"Why?", he asked mildly. He wasn't taking this seriously.  
  
"Because if we don't get back soon you'll be here forever!" he didn't know how he knew that. He just knew it was true.  
  
"So?" he asked "I like it here. It's peaceful. No battles no emotions, no pain . . ."  
  
"But you need to come home!" Nokoru said.  
  
"Why? What's there for me?" he had this relaxed dreamy expression, like he was drugged.  
  
"Your family! Akira! Me!" he practically shouted.  
  
"My family? I hate to tell you this, but most families don't throw poisoned knives at each other on a regular basis. Akira . . . Don't really remember him. Very vague. And you left me, remember?" he said it all with that same dreamy look, that seemed wrong on Suoh's face.  
  
His heart hurt for some reason when Suoh said that. "But we still want you to come back." He said weakly.  
  
"What's for me there?" he asked again, but this time he answered his own question. "Nothing is there for me. Nothing at all."  
  
2 things scared Nokoru about what he had just said. 1 was that he actually seemed to believe it, and 2 because he didn't seem to be upset about it.  
  
A thread of memory hit him. "Don't let him forget." Suoh was forgetting Akira.  
  
"Suoh, remember Akira. For me." He said.  
  
"Oh, all right." Ha screwed up his face like he was a spoiled kid being forced to do something he didn't want to. "Akira Ijyuin. CLAMP school treasurer. Very nice guy. Likes to cook. You need to be getting back, Kaichou. Otherwise you'll be stuck here, as well." He said, closing his eyes.  
  
Nokoru suddenly had a burst of inspiration. "I'm not leaving without you."  
  
Suoh's eyes flicked open again. "Don't be ridiculous. You're needed back there. And wanted."  
  
"So are you." He replied sweetly. "And I'm not going without you."  
  
Suddenly Suoh looked confused. "Why?" he asked.  
  
"Why what?" Nokoru replied.  
  
"Why won't you go without me?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious.  
  
Nokoru was startled. Why did he want Suoh to come back? How could he put it into words?  
  
Suoh was the one who was always there for him, who saw past his masks, who liked him for him, not because he was the 'golden boy' of CLAMP campus. Suoh was the one who stayed with him no matter what, who knew him better then anyone. Suoh was the one who cared. The only one who had ever really cared.  
  
He racked his brain searching for the answer.  
  
He looked at Suoh again and what he had done earlier came back to him.  
  
"I love you." He said it quietly, and looked at the ground while he said it.  
  
Just then a hand entered his vision and tilted his head back up.  
  
Suoh searched his eyes as though looking for something. The dreamy look was gone.  
  
He seemed to find what he was looking for because he smiled and leaned forward.  
  
When their lips were millimeters apart Suoh whispered "I love you, too." Before kissing him softly.  
  
There was a flash and they both disappeared  
  
----------back in Suoh's bedroom----------  
  
Nokoru opened his eyes slowly and sat up only to end up looking Suoh directly in the eyes.  
  
"Was it a dream?" he whispered.  
  
"I'm awake, aren't I?" he replied.  
  
Suoh sat up and pulled Nokoru sideways onto his lap.  
  
"It feels unreal." Said Nokoru quietly.  
  
Suoh just shook his head, cupped Nokoru's face in one hand and kissed him warmly.  
  
When they stopped for air Suoh whispered "is that real enough for you?"  
  
Nokoru didn't even give an answer. Instead he stood up, and pulled Suoh to his feet.  
  
"We better let them know you're alive." He said.  
  
Suoh nodded and they both exited the room, holding hands.  
  
* * * owari * * *  
  
Rain: Review please! 


End file.
